In The Shadow Of Power
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: If you had a taste of the True Power you never knew you were meant to have could you resist the Power enough to Watch and Guard it? As Tyler's time to Acsend comes he's about to find out... SLASH!


Hey Everyone Just discovered the Covenant so I thought i'd have a go at writing a fic let me know what you think

This is an edited version of the chapter i posted yesterday... Thanx to Inner Shadow for pointing out that I used Fredrick instead of Raven a few times. The reason bein he was called Fredrick for a little while before i changed his name to Raven. I think i've gotten them all if not let me know

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned them but no... Although if Reid or Tyler have to sell themselves into slavery I will be the first in line

**Warning: **This will be Slash, among other things. **Slash of the Reid and Tyler Kind **So if this not your thing find another Ship to sail.

Ok so without further to say here is the story...

* * *

In The Shadow Of Power

Prologue

1692 Ipswich…

The Colony of Ipswich had prospered in the thirty years since the five most prominent families had settled there, arriving almost thirty years before, after escaping the Witch Hunts that had swept England.

Now Ipswich was gaining itself a reputation, a reputation as the colony of miracles where people where flocking there to be part of the untold miracle, though, if there was a secret, it never became common knowledge in Ipswich.

From their position of rule the five families watched as their colony grew and they formed a Covenant of silence. To hide the truth of their Power and for their safety. They vowed never to share the secret of their power, nor would they abuse it.

But as the year of 1692 dawned it was clear to The Covenant that one of their number was lusting for power and sought to use The Power he possessed to establish his and the other members of the Covenant rule over the other members of the colony of Ipswich.

John Putnum had no other family to speak of and had always been considered charismatic to all who knew him. He had no family left his father died the winter before he was due to Ascend. His mother had died giving John Sr his son and though he was one of the most eligible bachelors in Ipswich he had yet to marry unlike his some of his brothers in the Covenant.

Still he was only twenty-two he had time to do so. First he wanted to make sure that his rule over Ipswich was stable and he began to use his Power with abandon charming everyone with his stunning good looks and his approachable manner.

His Brothers, Cory Denvers, Percival Perry, Raven Garwin and Timothy Simms watched with amusement at first but them with growing concern. They could see the affects of the power as John's jet back hair started to show signs of sliver and they could see that both the men and women were falling under his spell.

Timothy was the first to confront him, he felt it was his duty he was best friends with John though there was almost a year between them. John had told him not to worry that he was just protecting the Covenant.

Timothy didn't like that he was keeping secrets. They never had secrets from each other. They had been friends since they were small and banded together like a Unit when they had received their powers at thirteen and been there for each other when they had Ascended into their full powers.

It was true that Cory and Percival didn't spend as much time with their friends now but Cory had a new baby to look after his eldest son Emmett had just had first birthday and Percival had been married in the Spring and now his wife was expecting herself.

But Timothy, John and Raven still spend time together and it was Timothy and Raven that knew there was something wrong as the freak February snowfall had started to thaw as February faded into March. Timothy had woken from a nightmare that more than likely resulted from his Power of Premonition but for the first time ever Timothy was cursing his ability to see the past, present and future almost at will.

The Families had discovered soon after creating the Covenant that there had been a side effect. Each other Sons were blessed with another power Specific to their family.

The Putnums had always been able to talk to people, most people that met them called them charismatic and so they had been blessed with Empathy and the ability to manipulate the emotions around them.

The Denvers had always had a leadership quality and though they were slow to anger their wrath was something to behold when unleashed and so they were bless with the element of fire the ability to start it and manipulate it at will.

The Perrys had always been the calming influence on the group. They were loyal and able to calm a situation with hardly any effort and so they had been blessed with the ability to control Ice. Cory and Percival had spent many an afternoon sparing and cancelling out each of their own powers.

The Garwins had always been the rebels in the families they had pushed their powers to the limit but always seemed to know where the line was, though that often took some teaching from the others. And so they were blessed with a way of unleashing their powers in a safer way. They could shapeshift and glamour at will something the trickster in Raven often took advantage of.

And finally the Simms family always seemed to be perceptive of the world around them and so they had been blessed, or perhaps cursed as Timothy saw it with the ability to see into the past present or future almost at will, or when they touched something that was particularly important. Timothy thought it was the worst power anyone could ever ask for.

Particularly when you Saw something you didn't want to be true, particularly since the Premonitions had never been known to be incorrect hence his fear as he saddled his horse to leave the house.

Dawn had not broken but Timothy was already out of bed and on his way to Raven's Manor house before he was fully awake. He banged on Raven's door and was relieved when his friend opened the door, looking awake for someone that hated getting up at dawn answered.

"Timothy! What in Lord's name are you doing here?" "We have a problem." Timothy said as Raven allowed him entrance. "What is it?" "I Saw something." Timothy said rubbing a hand across his forehead. "What did you See?" Raven said sitting him down in the Living area. "John. It's bad Raven if we don't stop him he'll start another Hunt. He's using his Blood Power." Raven paled. "I knew he was Using, it's hard not to tell but to use his Blood Power…He could manipulate half the town!"

"I think that's what he's doing. He wants us to remain the wealthiest. But I fear for what the consequences will be." "Timothy, tell me, what did you see?" Raven gripped his best friend's shoulder. They all knew how accurate Timothy's Sight was. "I saw John accused of being a Witch, I saw a witch hunt start." He looked over at Raven, "In Salem." He sighed. "And I saw he be the last to die." Timothy put his head in his hands.

"Then we need to stop him before it goes to far for us to change it." Raven stood up we need Cory and Percival. Timothy nodded. "I know I just feel as though I'm betraying him." He looked down again. Raven put his hand on his shoulder "If we save his life then I hardly think it as a betrayal Timothy." Raven said softly.

"He will not see it that way." "I'd rather have him angry than dead." Raven said. "Come. We have a brother to save."

As it turned out though they were too late as they were discussing what to do about their brother the village went into uproar as Agnes Goodwin "Goody" Pope staggered into the magistrates court and sobbing told all that would hear her that John Putnum was a Witch and that he had enchanted her with Black Magic.

As part of the Town Council the other four members of the Covenant were asked to attend the "Trail." The four friends watched in horror as Agnes, moving as far away from John as she could described how he had come to her as a Incubus in her dreams and seduced her and how she would often see him at her window enchanting her with Black Magic.

As some of Agnes' experiences came to light other members of the court said they had seen him at their windows also and one woman, Mercy said that he had cursed her so she saw Spiders everywhere.

Timothy put his head in his hands, he remembered when John used to play tricks on the others by pretending to see spiders but really he was conjuring them using their feelings to conjure them. Suddenly the fun they had used to have didn't seem so fun anymore.

Cory felt anger burn in his heart. They had all promised that they would not let anything like what their ancestors escaped in England happen again. Now here was John, the oldest, the one they looked to betraying the rules they had laid down for their own safety.

The trail progressed throughout March and slowly the number of accusers grew until there were more than thirty. John was taken from his home and his titles stripped from him. He was thrown in prison while Raven reported that the Judge Cotton Marther, who had oversaw John's trail, had become one of the main judges in Witch trails that had started over in Salem the neighbouring town.

John didn't seem fazed with the accusations and even though more and more people accused him he seemed to just brush off their flying accusations. He was thrown in prison but then let out.

He came and found the other members of the covenant one night in October after his long imprisonment had been lifted. "What in Lord's name have you done?" Percival screamed. "You know how dangerous it is to use." Cory yelled both pushing John into the wall. "So what?" John snarled. "They deserved it. This is our colony. We were here first. It's not like I hurt anyone which is more than I can say for you Cory!" He snarled.

Cory fell back as though struck and Percival and Raven snarled in his defence. "That was an accident when we were younger. This is not a game. People are going to die!" Percival yelled punching John in the shoulder.

"An accident? I doubt Timothy sees it that way he's the one that has to bare the scars Denvers!" John snarled his eyes going black. "I didn't go out to hurt Timothy you bastard!" Cory screamed. "You're hurting people and you know it!" "ENOUGH!" A voice roared. The others swung to face Timothy but he wasn't looking at them his eyes were black and he was staring at John.

"HOW DARE YOU?" He roared everyone in the room filched. Tim was known to the quietest, he was the youngest but when he was angry the other members of the Covenant had learned to avoid him. He had the best control but once it went his Power went insane.

"HOW DARE YOU USE ME AS AN EXCUSE!" He swiped his hand across this chest and suddenly John was pinned to the wall. Timothy approached John and stood with him toe to toe. "We were children, new to our power. The Blood Power is not to be played with John!" He said dangerously. "It brings about Death quicker than the seduction of Using. You know that!"

He pushed John harder into the wall with his Power. "Do you know what my Power does to me? You've seen the nightmares and the consequences of what I can See? Do you know what I See now? I see a brother who has betrayed us. I See a brother who has gone to far and I'm not prepared to help you. People are dying and you use me as your excuse. I don't think I could ever be more betrayed. Abusing the Power has no excuse." He looked at John knowing he had lost, lost his friend, lost the fight to save him. His eyes fading back to blue. "May you find forgiveness when you leave this life. Because I will not give you mine."

He released John and turned away. "Come Brothers we do not want to be here when the Witch Hunters finally decide what they are to do with the name of Putnum." Cory snarled at John and turned away. Percival and Raven walked away without a backward glance and that was the last time John ever saw his Brothers.

In December Cory watched as Putnum Manor was ransacked and John was seized and taken to the neighbouring town of Salem. He and Raven travelled to Salem to watch the trail and watched as Cotton Marther corrected his earlier mistake and sentence John Putnum to death. His death as old year gave way to the new one on the last day in December ended the Salem witch trails.

But in the aftermath the newly named Sons of Ipswich were posed with a problem. They had seen how dangerously seductive their Powers were but their Blood Powers were the ones that scared them most. John's love of using his own had caused Death. His own and the death of others. They decided that they would strip themselves of the Power that forming the covenant had given them. They would strip the power and they would trap it in the Book of Damnation Percival had began to write.

The book would hold the true power that made the Covenant strong and when the time came, the book would release it to the one person that it deemed worthy. That would not abuse it in every generation of Covenant members that would follow them. That one person would hold the key to the Blood Power and release it to the others when the time was needed.

Timothy added another clause that would mean that the Watcher, the One chosen would only be able to release the Blood Power of the others not use it unless they let Him or if a time of great need arose.

They completed the spell and trapped their powers in the Book. The Book's first Watcher was Timothy Simms as the other brothers had known it would be. He had always been so careful with his powers and was strong enough to hold control of the Powers when they were first released.

Timothy had given his Brothers back their powers but as they had cast the blood ritual there had been a side effect. The Watcher, the Chosen One had been chosen and with it came the weight of responsibility for the Blood Powers, the Power that made the Covenant truly strong. A Power none but the Watcher would ever have to bare.

Now, Timothy Simms the first Watcher, The first Chosen One then turned to his descendant, Tyler Simms the youngest of the New Generation of the Covenant and said, "I've shown you everything can." He motioned to the lives that flickered around them. Now it is up to you. Danger is coming and I choose you. May you Watch over your Brothers and make the right choice when the time comes."

Tyler stared wide-eyed as Timothy nodded in satisfaction and then raised his hand and blue flames danced along his hand. "Lead well Tyler. I have every faith in you." With that Timothy released the flames and they hit Tyler in the chest and he felt engulfed by the flames.

And then he heard a voice full of hate. "And this time Timothy you will not run from me…"

Tyler sat bolt upright in bed only to feel a hand on his shoulder "Easy, Baby Boy." A voice said quietly. Reid. Tyler felt the reality of where he was crash down around him.

He looked up and realised that his Covenant Brothers were all there. All three of them. Caleb, Pogue and Reid. All three of them had heard his nightmare.

_Oh hell._

Could things possibly get anything worse?

* * *

Ok not really sure what to think of this at the moment. Push that purple button and let me know! Cya in the next chapter! 


End file.
